


Aziracrow's

by ShutdownOcean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutdownOcean/pseuds/ShutdownOcean
Summary: "They had time, they might not have eternity or Alfa Centauri’s vastness but they had each other and for now that was enough."A few short stories about Aziraphale and Crowley through different times
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> These were my first ever seriously written -anything- in english so please let me know if theres still any mistakes, also enjoy these bc I wrote them during my Good Omens craze and that's not coming back.

A/C 

1) Hands 

I’ts been a while since the supposed End of the World when Aziraphale first notice it, that said is just a lazy way of dissmisal of the 658 days Aziraphale have totally not been counting when he first realices Crowley’s hand shyly trying get closer to his own. 

A lot of things had changed but at the same time not a lot of things had changed, at least not between the two of them, for millenia they’ve been fraternising so it didn’t seem too weird when they started having lunch more often or when Crowley had appeared in the bookshop unnanounced with a case full of rare books that he swore hadn’t come from a museum’s vault, nor when in pay for them Arizaphale put together a little picnic on the countryside, Crowley inviting him to meet his garden had sounded a little bit different but he was pleased when he saw the inmaculate plants and left with a small bulb in a flower pot with Crowley’s promise it will grow to become a beautiful flower, although the promise somehow had sounded like a treat? Not that it was towards him though. 

Sure they’ve been getting closer withouth the whole Hell vs. Heaven deal going so strong against at each of them anymore, but Aziraphale knew they were still skimming around stuff and millenial long temptations, so when he noticed the way Crowley “distractely” pushed his hands in the hope he will find Aziraphale’s while he talked about the galaxies and the Moon, the angel couldn’t help but to caught it halfway startling the serpent a little bit. 

“Angel?” 

“Yes?” Aziraphale answered inocently “What is it?” 

“No-nothing” for whatever reason the demon had decided to avoid the subject and kept talkin about galaxies and other celestial bodies. 

“You go too fast for me Crowley” had said his angel a few years ago like he hadn’t gone slow enough, like the idiot hadn´t realized they were almost six thousand years after they’ve met, not that because technical inmortality and all the years were kinda like really long months, but even then they’ve been at this for a really long time. It had reverberated in his head nevertheless even after they found a way to avoid a long prophesied war and saved each other. 

In response everytime he’d tried to do or propose anything he usually stopped before Aziraphale could notice with the only exceptions of sugesting going away together a couple of times but to be fair, the world was going to end or so they’ve thought. 

So he had settle with giving the angel small gifts and keep observing him from a short distance. 

Aziraphale’s hands were specially distracting, the way he expressed with not exactly so subtle movements or kept them together when he was thinking or happy, the way his angels hands hugged the cup from where he was drinking or the way they clinged a little bit whenever they got caught in Crowley’s proximity, the clumsy way Aziraphale moved them when pretending to do a magic trick… 

Thank humans for at some point inventing pockets in jeans because that way Crowley could keep his own hands to himself and preventing for trying to reach for the other’s. 

But since the whole deal, after impersonating each other and after defeating temporarily that which divided them, after spending so much more time together than they had in the past centuries, such a small thing like reaching for Aziraphales hand didn’t feel like “going too fast” anymore. 

“Angel?” he had noticed, in fact he had reached for it. 

“Yes? What is it?” no protest no complain. 

“No-nothing” was he ok with it? Sure he wasn´t complaining but the words kept crying in his head, didn’t wanted to pressure things and make his angel upset again so he decided to drop it for now. 

It wasn’t long before they were properly holding hands or just reaching for each others in silence as a way of reasurence, the problem? It transpired too much feelings for Crowley who had spent a considerable amount of time obssesing with Aziraphales hands. 

“Sorry” he had apologised the first time, he had reach for the angels left hand and kissed it, after not getting an answer he asked “does this bother you?” 

Aziraphale who had been glad Crowley wasn´t looking at his face got even more flushed after the question, it didn’t bother him at all but was flustering for some goddamned reason. 

“Angel?” and the demon’s golden gaze while holding Aziraphales hand to his mouth shouldn’t have looked so good nor make him feel so warm inside but it did and he felt light headed. 

“It-it’s ok” it was more than okay. 

Given the cue Crowley kissed his hand again and this time kept it between both of his while letting his breath smoke them a little bit. Aziraphale could feel the want in the breath, not that it was subtle in any way but his goddamend angelic nature allowed to feel the love and apreciation behind it that had kept confortably guarded in pockets for a while now. 

“You are spacing out” Crowley called kinda annoyed but given the lack of answer he went and bit the angels fingers causing him to pull away and howl. 

“What in heavens sake is wrong with you?” 

“You were spacing out angel” 

And Aziraphale felt something even different that the sting had left in the body’s skin 

“You animal!” 

“It’s only nature, love” 

And maybe it was the new endearing name or the knowledge gained through the whole hand kissing and biting that caused Aziraphales’ imagination to go hard into different scenarios but he made the best to hide it. They had time, they might not have eternity or Alfa Centauri’s vastness but they had each other and for now that was enough. 

“Why do you like my hands so much anyway?” 

“I-I read somewhere it was considered high romance… or something” 

“Oh”


	2. Roofed places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Rome, it rains and a couple of heavenly and hellish beings get drunk

Roofed places. 

Humans had lived a long time without roofs, more so that anyone would have like to admit. For a long time they’ve hided from rain but didn’t bothered with roofs so much, until one day someone had an idea. 

“Hey this cave is pretty neat! Why don’t we have smaller caves closer to each other?” and so they began to build houses and they began to build bigger stuff and then they began fighting for who could build the biggest thing and then almost everyone drowned so those who survived went and go “ok time to build bigger, better stuff, we don’t want that rain thing to drown everyone again” 

In Rome they had all this temples and shops and restaurants it was kinda amazing they’ve all came from the same basic design and they were so practical for when rain came and Crowley could simply hide inside one of the bars instead of trying to perform a miracle so it would stop raining. 

“Are you following me?” Aziaphales squicking voice sounded offended and surely Crowley found out the angel hanging inside as well with a damped piece of fabric dripping from him 

“Why the hell would I be following you?” 

“Are yo not? Well you are a demon so isn’t that you job?” 

“Following your dumb life down here? Not really. And shouldn’t you not be in a bar with all its temptaions or whatever?” 

“No but-but it was the only roofed place!” 

Oh right because since they were both living in those bodies they were technically “human” to some extent, of course even they would hate rain. 

“Whatever you say! It’s not like a miracle could happen and it suddenly stopped raining!” Crowley pointed annoyed at the gray sky he had also gotten considerably wet before he could get in. 

“I-I’m not supposed to perform frivolous miracles, and anyway why don´t yo do it?” a cuple of warm drinks had appeared in front of them while he said that and he could only imagine the demon making them appear proving Aziraphales point that the demon had more freedom. 

“Frivolous? What does that even mean? And fuck no, do you know how many angry people and dissaster can cause a simple rain? I’m not stoping that much potential just for you” 

The words hanged in the air a little bit more than Crowley had intended and then he cleared his throat as a way to continue 

“Drink angel” 

“But-“ 

“You are damped and that body is going to get sick if you don’t warm it a bit” 

Aziraphale remembered the last time they had stood together while it rained, roof hadn’t been invented yet and all they got was each other to keep from getting wet, and maybe this was the demons way of saying thanks so he acepted the drink out of pure cortesy. 

“Fine” he admitted and he could feel the other’s golden gaze scanning him for a few seconds 

“This is a good rain anyway! Should last a few hours and cause a lot of trouble!” Crowley mentioned happy for a job well done without any effort put on. 

And surely it did, it kept raining ‘til it got darker and the bar was bustling with all sort of people hiding from the rain with different degrees of wet belongings, the unlikely pair had been drinking for a while retelling their first millenia among humans and for Crowley’s surprise he found out the angel didn’t mind spilling stories once he was drunk, nor did he looked so inconvinied by his presence. 

“So, angel tell me” Crowley had gotten bored by the bar’s overpopulation that if he squinted a little bit reminded him of hell all poorly iluminated and cramped “what should we do now, I’m not making rain stop beacuse why would I and nor are you because your superiors would send you a misbehave note or whatever” 

“Uhh I don know” Aziraphale hadn’t gotten drunk that many times in a thousand years and the situation had started to make him anxious if only headquartes knew he had been fraternaising with the enemy! They wouldn’t be pleased “But there’s to many people and rain won’t stop” 

“Just what I was thinking” and after considering the idea a little bit he offered “I know a place, come on” and without really waiting for Aziraphale to follow he stood up and started walking to the back of the bar. 

Didn’t take long for the angel to catch up to him even if he didn’t know where was Crowley taking them or why was he following the demon down to a back exit of the tabern. 

“Wait what are-” 

Aziraphale stopped and witnesed there for the first time how Crowley could stop time, or at least a fraction of it, right before exiting the building the falling drops of water stayed suspended in mid air and the redhaired ocult being looked fairly proud of himself, on his side Aziraphale was a little surprised to say the least. 

“C’mon, I’m not holding it forever” and sure he could blame the wine or the surprise or even just a lack of common sense that had been obvious in him since the beggining but Aziraphale decided in that moment that listening to Crowley was in fact not the worst idea. 

“Now, just try not to run into that many drops angel” what Crowley wasn’t expecting by saying this was that the angel found cover behind him walking at a really short distance, he got mad for a second but then realised he liked the idea of being useful and when he looked back couldn’t really get that annoyed with the ethereal being looking at him in a very different way. 

“What is it?” the angel had caught with him and almost crashed 

“We are here” 

\- 

“Remember when pretty much everyone drowned due to rain?” 

“Ah right before god created the rainbow, yes” 

“Why was all that about?” 

“Uh… punishment?” their final wine bottle had run out a while ago and Aziraphale had finally stopped feeling cold inside the bedroom “teaching a lesson, an –“ 

“Uh sure god like’s to use rain, that’s why humans build so many roofed places” 

They were currently inside what you can now mostly associate with the word “hotel”, chambers for traveleres staying away where they could rest and sleep, and this particular one was owned by a man who Crowley knew well, hard to miss really when job demanded him to get to know some of the most influential people in the empire, poor Aziraphale had to pretend he too knew who he was as for Crowley had introduced him as an “important political figure” and the owner had offered the two some wine for the cold of having to cross town while it rained. 

And while they drank and stayed away from the cold and discomfort from rain, Aziraphale had gotten the same memory playing on a loop in his mind: him and Crowley watching as the first rain came down on Earth and they subtly closing space so they could avoid the water while standing under each others wings. 

“You said that as if was an inconviniece” 

“What?” Crowley had gotten lost in the long pause from the conversation 

“You speak as if you have a problem with roop… with rrooofs… uhm” 

“Oh… no, no, you know just think they are a bother“ he was certainly less drunk than the angel but made sure to not share his secret just yet “hey, are you falling asleep? 

“Nah, no, don’t like it” but a deep yawn contradicted his statement “just tell why you don’t… why are they a bother” 

“You know, it’s just you spend a lot of time helping build galaxies and stars aaand… you are totally wasted!” 

Aziraphale was almost asleep half sited half laying in one of the mattresses but felt Crowley standing and pocking at him from the side. 

“Not sleep, nope… wait you… you were the one that hung up the stars?” 

Hadn’t gotten recognized in years Crowley felt like someone had suddenlly turned on a bunch of candles in the room and had to look away from the angel who was suddenly very awake and interested. 

“Just helped… with a couple ones, actually wasn´t much” 

“No, no that’s… that’s actually amazing, I mean I never really got to do that much besides…” 

“Failing at your one job of guarding the East Gate?” Crowley reminded him in a mocking tone, whatever to stopp the angel from looking at him in that way all big eyes with alcohol messing his self control. 

“Yeah, but… wow star duty, that… that’s just great, you did well” Aziraphale ended with a sigh and Crowley just had to curse in silence how easy it was for him to get frustraded and suddenly proud again with nothing more than a couple of words from a drunk angel. 

“Yeah” he omited a lot of what he actually wanted to answer but Aziraphale finally falling to sleep reminded him of both’s past errors while trying to change what they were supposed to do and how that had made them not human but more humane while living among them, it also reminded him how much up ahead they had, perhaps one day he would tell Aziraphale how to avoid getting wasted after drinking huge amounts of alcohol or perhaps one day he would tell him about galaxies far away and nebulas and stars that were way bigger than the Sun, and perhaps, onde day he would get used and okay with the idea of staying inside a building and not being able to see those stars at night as long as Aziraphale was there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not good with tittles but the idea came from that as a child I really liked staying outside just to look at the moon and stars


End file.
